Cargo transported for commercial and other uses is often shipped in semi-trailers or other trucks, railcars, ships, aircraft or other containers. In most instances, shifting or translation of cargo within the container can occur during shipping which can lead to damage. It is known to secure a pair of cargo retention devices on opposed walls of the shipping container, and an elongate support in the form of a wood beam or the like is positioned across the bed of the shipping vehicle and engaged with the cargo retention devices to secure cargo.